


You Did What?!?

by Accident, Telas_Selar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Gay Sherlock Holmes, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicidal Sherlock, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: John walks in on Sherlock injecting something into his arm. It's worse than he could have imagined...[Co-starring leonard_mccoy as Sherlock Holmes]





	You Did What?!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another rp from tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

John sighed as he walks up the seventeen steps to 221B. He’d gone out to the shops to pick up groceries because his pain in the arse flatmate couldn’t be bothered to go get the milk or anything else for that matter.  
John walked into the kitchen and stopped dead, seeing Sherlock injecting something into his arm. “Sherlock! What the hell are you doing?” He dropped the bags on the floor and goes to Sherlock.

"Relax, John, it's perfectly fine." He didn't even bat an eyelid at his flatmate's very clear concern. "It's not a psychedelic."

“Well knowing you I’m sure it’s not on the up and up!” John snapped, looking at the contents of the table to try and figure out what Sherlock was injecting.

"Do calm down, anger is not a good look on you. Rather interferes with the very specific colour palette your eyes present."  
Sherlock carefully put down the needle, applying pressure to the area for a moment before shrugging his sleeve back down.

“Oh this isn’t anger. Not yet but it’s getting there.” John huffed and reaches out, taking Sherlock’s pulse.  
“Tell me what you did, what you took, exactly how much, everything.”

"I'm fine, John." He sounded slightly irritable. "Anyone would think you haven't seen this before. I'd give the poison..." He checked his watch. "About 350 seconds before it kicks in."

John blinked for a few moments before taking a deep breath. “You injECTED POISON?”

"Yes, obviously, that's what I just said. 340 seconds... 339...338.."

“Is it toxic? Is it going to kill you? I have to call poison control. And an ambulance. I’m going to fucking murder you.” John snapped as he pulled out his phone.

"I have an antidote" Sherlock cut in impatiently taking the phone out of John's hands.  
"If you would allow me the time required to administer it once the poison kicks in-"

“Well do it! Take the antidote!” John rubbed his hand over his face. “I can’t believe I’m in love with a bloody mad man.” He mumbled, too frazzled to realize he said it out loud.

"It hasn't kicked in properly yet."  
Sherlock leaned back in his armchair, closing his eyes, having missed John's exclaimed declaration due to the ringing in his ears. He could feel the pinpricks of numbness at the tips of his fingers, his lips, his eyelids. As he waited for it to overwhelm his senses, his fingertips brushed the syringe loaded with the antidote but they didn't close around it.  
For a moment, his thoughts raced madly, causing his heart to hammer against his ribcage.  
He could wait it out, stay perfectly still...there would be no need for the antidote, and in a few more seconds, he would be in no state to administer it.  
He'd get away with it, John had no knowledge of this particular poison-

John frowned as he watched Sherlock. “Oh for fuck sakes.” He growled and picked up the syringe as he finishes the countdown. He wiped Sherlock’s arm with an alcohol pad and pushed the needle in, giving Sherlock the antidote.

Sherlock shivered slightly, opening his eyes only a little.  
"John?" He sounded completely disorientated.

“I gave you the antidote. If this doesn’t work I’ll kill you myself.” John grumbled. 

Slowly the numbness began to wear off, and Sherlock managed to sit up, the only sign that he felt something apparent in the slight downward twitch of his lips.

John frowned and examined Sherlock, taking his pulse. He grabbed his stethoscope, listening to his heart and lungs.

"I'm fine, John" He complained, letting his eyes close again for a moment.

“You’re an idiot that’s what you are. Now shut up. You’re fine when I say you’re fine and not a moment before.” John snapped, checking Sherlock over throughly.

He shivered internally but tried not to show it.

“I am so angry at you right now. But you seem fine.” John slumped into the other kitchen chair. “You keep doing this shit and it’s getting old. I may be a doctor but that doesn’t mean you can test my skills whenever you like. I’m not a toy for you to play with when you’re bored. I hate coming home and finding you cut up for half burnt from some asinine experiment or whim that takes your fancy in that moment.”

"I did tell you I was fine, but I believe you stopped listening a while ago" Sherlock responded in an attempt to sound as cold and sarcastic as he usually did.

“You literally injected yourself with poison and let yourself go too far you couldn’t even give yourself the antidote!” John shouted, on his feet again. “You’re like a child! I have to watch you every second! What are you going to do next? Stick a fork in socket? You were going to die! If i wasn’t here you would have!”

"I chose to go that far." The statement was like a knife to the heart, but it was our before Sherlock could stop himself from saying it. "I was aware of my actions and I made a choice."

“To kill yourself?” John snapped.

"Is that something you find particularly problematic? I'm sensing sentiment."

“Of course I find you trying to kill your self PROBLEMATIC!”

"Would it really be such a tragedy?" Sherlock muttered, half to himself.

John stilled, all his anger leaving him in a rush and his legs nearly giving out under them as they turned weak. He sat down and took another alcohol wipe, cleaning off Sherlock’s arm before putting a plaster on it. “It would be the greatest tragedy I’d ever experience in all my life.” He said softly.

"Why?" The question was clearly genuine. "Why would it bother you so deeply if I chose to end my life?"

“Because what the hell would I have to live for then? Who would I take care of? Who would I chase criminals around London slums at night with? Who would dazzle me with their brilliance and astound me with their deductions? Who would make me feel so alive?”

There was a silence, then-  
"Do you like me, John?"

“You’re my best friend. Of course I like you.” John raised an eyebrow.

"Not...as a friend." Sherlock's eyes bore into John's, carefully assessing him, but not in the way he usually did, rather as one would assess the danger an atomic bomb presented.  
He was fully prepared for the explosion, the backlash, all of it.

John swallowed thickly and looks down at his hands. “I never meant for you to know. I know you’re married to your work and you don’t have the want or need for anything like that. I’m sorry if I’ve made things uncomfortable for you. I’ll start packing.” He stood up, feeling as though his whole world had been ripped from under his feet in a matter of seconds.

Sherlock didn't move a muscle, but he arrested any further movement from his flatmate with a single syllable.  
"John."

John froze finally looking at Sherlock as he hears the man say his name.

"I like you too."

John looked at Sherlock, confused. “What?”

"I like you too. As more than.. A friend."

John sat back down, in shock this time. “Wh-why.. Why didn’t you say?”

"You've never asked. Since that night at Angelo’s.. I assumed that you had no serious interest in me." He steepled his fingers, staring intently at a spot on the carpet. "You have only exhibited attraction to women and every time you would be led on in terms of your sexual identity, you would express anger at the mere thought that you would be in a relationship with a man. So... I assumed that if you were interested in me, you were only experimenting, and it was not likely to go further. Therefore I spared you the trouble of dealing with it. Feel free to hit me if you wish."

“I’m not going to hit you. I only got angry when someone brought it up because I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me. Like I was some predator you lived with. That our relationship would change because some moron made things awkward between us.” John frowned. “All I want is to have you in my life in whatever capacity I can have you.”

"I..." For a moment, Sherlock felt as though someone had hurled him off a rooftop. "I.. I want you..too" He stammered.

John laughed out of shock, feeling as though all the air had  been sucked from his lungs. “Really?”

"Yes."

“Huh.”

Sherlock was blushing, very slightly, a splash of rosy-pink creeping up his pale cheeks, but he didn't respond.

“So I guess that means we’re together now?” John asked, smiling softly as he sees Sherlock’s blush.

"I believe that is the correct term." He blushed slightly more, still trying to hide it, but he was very unsuccessful.

John chuckled, nodding. “Alright. Help me out the shopping away before it’s all no good.” He stood up, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think! (o^^o)


End file.
